


First Date (F4M)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Awkward, Coworkers to lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Oral Sex, Panties to the side, Shy Girl, Shy Guy - Freeform, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: You used to work together, but the woman (the performer) has left the job, so you finally go on a date.
Relationships: Female/Male





	First Date (F4M)

Title: First Date (PTA) (F4M)

Tags: [F4M] FIRST DATE [Friends to Lovers] [Small talk] [Shy guy] [Shy girl] [Romantic] [Awkward] [Kissing] [Put your mouth on me] [Panties to the side] [Pussy licking] ex-[Coworkers to Lovers] [GFE]

Written by: u/POVscribe, for erotic performance on reddit. All rights reserved.

Background: I improvised this scenario for GWA/PTA and liked it so much, I decided to put it into script form. Here is the original audio: https://www.reddit.com/r/pillowtalkaudio/comments/e0j9ms/f4m_first_date_friends_to_lovers_small_talk_shy/

TITLE: "First Date"

Premise: You used to work together, but the woman (the performer) has left the job so they finally go on a date.  
Scene 1: They're in front of her door, saying good night.  
Scene 2: They're inside her apartment.

Mood/pace: Flirty, dreamy, rather awkward. In the dialogue, I have a lot of ellipses (dot dot dot) because she trails off quite a bit (not in an annoying way; just because feeling a little shy/awkward, but very much not wanting the night to end). If all the parentheses and ellipses drive you crazy, you don't have to read this way.

All text in brackets or parens are to help inform the performer (not to be voiced). Cues for optional SFX included, but not 100% essential. Improvisation, minor changes, gender flips, etc. are welcome. Make it your own "First Date", and have fun!

**SCRIPT**

SCENE 1  
[Tone: Shy and tentative, yet slightly flirtatious tone in this section. Quiet voice, slow pace. Imagine the end of a great date, and you don’t want the night to end.]

(soft laugh) Well, thank you for a wonderful time…

Yeah, it was fun! 

No… I don’t have to get up too early tomorrow… it’s such a nice night, isn’t it?

Mm hmm, yeah, we can sit on the stoop for a little bit. [optional SFX: sound of sitting down]

I love early Fall, you know, when the days are warm, and then at night, it cools off a little bit…  
And you can just feel the first hints of colder weather… but it’s still warm. Yeah, that cusp of the change of seasons is amazing.

Well, anyway, I’m really glad that you reached out. I know we’ve been… kinda going back and forth for a while…

Yeah… right… well, I guess we couldn’t really go out when we were working at the same place, but, you know…

Now that I’m not there anymore, I guess… there’s, uh… less potential for awkwardness, I guess. (soft laugh)

Although I have to be honest, I feel a little bit awkward right this minute. (chuckles) I don’t know why… I felt like we had such an easy time tonight, it’s so easy to talk to you.

Yeah, it’s funny to be with someone that you’re so familiar with, in a certain context… and then, be with them in a different social setting… in a different context, right?

(shyly) Well, anyway, I hope we can do it again.  
Yeah…? You do…? (voiced smile)

No, I’m not seeing anyone on a regular basis, you know… I have, uh, some people that I kinda hang out with, but… how about you?

You always seemed like you were rushing home, or rushing off of work. I always felt like you were going home to somebody. (sheepish soft laugh)

Oh, no? You were going to class? Oh! You were very secretive about it. 

Well, I guess I never thought to ask. I mean, I don’t ask such things, you know…

But, um, yeah, that’s cool. (shivers) Oh God, did you feel that? That breeze was chilly just now.

Oh, thanks! That’s nice, your jacket – aren’t you cold, though? Oh, no? You run warm? (chuckle)

I’m sure you’re just saying that to be nice. It *is* really nice of you… I mean, I could just go inside, I live here. (soft laugh)

… hmmm? (tentative/shyly) Yes, you can kiss me. I was hoping you would. (sound of soft kissing, quiet whimpers)

(soft astonished tone) Oh wow, you’re such a good kisser, who would have thought!

I mean… no… I don’t… I’m just not wired that way, you know. I don’t think about someone I work with in that way, at all. At all, I tell you. It’s just not… just not in my DNA, I guess.

No, honest. Oh… you did? (laughs) That’s such a guy thing, isn’t it??

(laughter in her voice for this part) I just remember seeing a meme somewhere, there was a picture of a guy, and he was walking around… it was an illustration, right?  
He had a semi hard-on, and there was, like, a speech bubble: He was basically saying, “Can I fuck you?” (laughs)  
Yeah, and he was at the workplace or something, I can’t quite remember… he was standing behind a desk or a counter or something, and his coworker, a woman, couldn’t really see. And he had this look, like, you know, a silly cartoon look? (laugh)  
I don’t know, that’s just what I have in my mind when I think about… guys, you know… getting turned on at inappropriate places. I’m sorry! (laughs) I’m not saying that’s you. (more soft laughing)

Oh… oh, really..? Some of the guys had the hots for me, at the office?? 

Oh, my, I’m glad it was me that left. Meaning, if you had been the one that left and are telling me this now, and I’m still working there, I would feel really uncomfortable. (self-conscious laughter)

Oh, you think that where I’m working now, it’s probably the same? Well, aren’t you a big ol’ flatterer! 

I don’t know… I mean… I guess if you go for sort of the “geeky girl in glasses” look, sure! (shy laugh)

Oh, yeah? Some guys find that hot? See… I’ve also heard that, and I always think that’s, kinda like, urban myth, you know?  
No?? If you say so… (she gets cuts off for more kissing; appreciate whimpers, etc)

(whispers) Do you want to go inside? Yes, let’s go…

(Optional SFX: getting up, housekeys, door opening, door closing, etc)

SCENE 2

[Tone: still shy, but growing more assertive/carnal]

(They settle on the couch; kissing noises, sighs, moans, whimpers, etc)

Listen… I just wanna be upfront… we can’t… you know, this sounds very 1950s of me, but we can’t go all the way tonight, OK? It’s just a thing I have. (chuckle) Even though I find you dreadfully attractive… (back to kissing)

Oh yeah, let me take my glasses off. Not like I need them to see you up close… (kissing)

Mmmm, you can put your hands on me, though… oh, yes… (improv making out)

I love that… oh my God… my neck is super sensitive, oh… (giggle)

Mmm, that’s so good… I haven’t really been with anyone… or intimate in a while. I just haven’t wanted to, you know. I’ve had occasion to, just… (soft laugh) how about you?

(moans) Mmmm, your hands are so nice. I miss being touched like that…

Yes (shyly), you can lift my shirt. (giggle) I said I wasn’t going all the way. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to do anything (chuckles). I’m not a Puritan…

(improv making out; he’s running his mouth and hands on your neck and down your chest; bra is still on)

(giggle) I love this old-school making-out… like high school… mmm, yes… oh, yes… some old-fashioned grinding, too. (soft laugh) (improv more making out)

Mmmmm, amazing… you like that? You like my ass? (giggle) I think that’s my best feature, if I may say so. You think so…? (smile in her voice)

Mmm… ooh… yes… yes, you can undo my bra. Oh, your mouth on my nipple feels amazing…

Oh my God, you’re such a dreamboat… yes, you can unbutton my pants.

(laughs) We just kinda went from 0 to 60, or whatever, quick, didn’t we? What’s that saying (dreamily)… 0 to 100? 0 to 60…? Sorry, I’m just babbling…

Ooh, ticklish! (giggles) oh yes, let me lift my hips.  
Yes, you can pull my pants off. I’m gonna keep my underwear on for a minute though (giggle), feeling shy. 

Mmmm… oh, your mouth feels so good. Oh, yeah… (improv appreciation)

Oh…! I love how you’re just … chewing on my pussy through my panties, ooh... 

Ah, I smell good?! (shy laugh) Mmmm, yes, I’ve been told I have a very… specific scent. I don’t mean between my legs. I mean, in general. Just my natural scent.

Oh yeah? You can smell it on my skin? No, it’s not fragrance. It’s just how it is…

Mmm… oh, your tongue… on the edge of my panties… it’s amazing, oh… your mouth…mmm… (etc.)

Yes, you can pull my panty to the side. Mmmmmm……. 

Oh, you love eating pussy? Oh my God, I don’t think there’s a woman in the whole wide world who wouldn’t want to hear that… mmm, my God, especially spoken by such a good kisser… I can only imagine. Oh yeah, I guess I don’t have to imagine, you’re right here… (gasp)

Ah, yes…. ooh... (whispers) Yes, I’m ready for you to pull off my panties. My goodness, what a seducer you are. (soft sexy laugh)

(Appreciative sounds being eaten out.)

Oh God, I love that, yes! I love being licked all over like that, yes! Ooh, front to back… (giggles with delight) Mmmm…

Yes, focus on my clit, please… I wanna cum… I haven’t cum with a mouth on my pussy in a long time. Mmmm, yes… your fingertips (gasps)… 

Oh, you have such a nice touch, so delicate. (moans)

Oh my God, so good... the perfect pressure, oh yes… I love that, fingertips just lightly probing… (moans, improv, etc) So good… (moans)

So glad I quit that job (soft, dreamy laugh)… oh yes… mmmm, yes, just a few knuckles inside… Oh God, who knew you’d be such a Romeo, my God. 

You’re gonna make me cum…. Yes, ah yes, I love that, nibble, circle, suck, and circle (little laugh)  
(softly, almost like talking to herself) Ooh… oh yes, keep doing that, don’t change anything… please… I wanna cum… fingerfuck me a little harder. (improv to orgasm)

Oh my God. Jesus. I wasn’t expecting that… (soft surprised giggle)

I feel like such a hypocrite. I said I wasn’t going all the way… but that wasn’t far from it in my mind (soft laugh).

Oh yeah? (teasingly) I’d know it when we were going all the way for real? (chuckle) 

Well, them are fightin’ words. I haven’t even seen your, uh… your package yet. Kiss me… (kissing sounds)

Can’t wait ‘til our next date. (Soft laugh, fade out)

\+ + + + +


End file.
